Rules
Gaytopia Rules No Griefing If you accidentally break something, fix it or ask a staff member to do so. Being caught griefing builds will result in a permanent ban. No Stealing Consequences for stealing: If caught once, you will have to return twice the amount you stole. If caught twice, you will be banned. If the amount you stole is large, you will be automatically banned. No Cheating Fairplay mods (such as Optifine) are allowed. However, anything which gives you an unfair advantage is not allowed. Being caught doing so will result in a ban. No Bullying or Rude/Anti-Social Behavior Including but not limited to: Terfs Truscums Homophobia Lesbophobia Biphobia Panphobia Transphobia Aphobia Racism Ableism or anything similar. No NSFW Content This includes innuendo, names, icons, and skins. This server is safe for minors. Do Not Use the Server as a Dating Service What is allowed: happening to meet someone here and becoming partners. What is not allowed: DMing players in order to try and solicit some sort of romance. No Spamming or Advertising (outside of the allowed channels) Swearing is Allowed UNLESS: - it is directed at people - it is in excess When Asked to Stop, STOP Contact a staff member if you feel you should not have been asked to stop, or if someone you have asked is not stopping. Listen to and Respect Staff Staff decisions are not disputable. If you think a staff member is wrong or being unjust, take it up with LadyHaley. No Backseat Moderation Let staff answer questions meant for staff. You may reply to questions about game mechanics & such, if you know for a fact you are certain. Respect Others, Have Fun, and Ask Staff for Help Staff are here to help you with anything server related. Don't DM or Ping Staff About Being Whitelisted If you have been waiting 24 hours or more, use the @Staff tag . Don't Ask for Ranks/Staff/OP It is not only annoying, but a red flag; you won't get it. This may result in a ban depending on the context. Do Not Post About Things in the Blacklist If there are designated channels for a specific topic (such as #creepy-crawlies), keep said topics in that channel. Others may be discussed if you use a CW or TW (with the criteria listed), and blackout the text or image mentioning said thing either by using || content || or marking it as a spoiler (desktop only). In most cases, keep this content in either the #serious or #vent channels. Don't remove decorative resources Decorative resources include things such as Trees, Ores, Flowers, and other things that can be found naturally, but are being used as decoration for a build or town. If you wish to remove any trees in a town to make space for a build there should be no problem doing that, Just make sure you don't remove decorative resources that are part of specific builds. Don't Build too close to other buildings If you are in a town and you want to build something but its next to someones house, ask the owner of the building or staff if you can build next to it or if you need to leave any space. We all put hard work into making our buildings look just right, not everyone would appreciate your masterpiece right up next to theirs. Exceptions Not everything on this list is final, some situations cant always be applied to a set of black and white rules, some other reasons you could be banned is if you are blatantly ignoring the rules, doing things that are not explicitly against the rules but is not in the spirit of them, or if you are not a good fit for the community (this doesn't mean gate keeping peoples gender or sexuality). People don't usually get banned for these things, just make sure to be kind, have fun, and there shouldn't be any issues :)__NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__